Marvolo
by kingsley
Summary: A new Teacher at Hogwarts with a familiar name holds a grave secret...
1. Marvolo

I quite obviously do not own any of the Harry Potter characters;  
  
Bernadette walked down the cobbled path to the main entrance, her boots crunched as she stepped on the gravel and pushed the heavy oak door open. As she strode into the school she gasped at the magnificent decor, the warm reds and golds of the rugs, the beautifully hung portraits beamed at her. Bernadette wasn't a student. She was the new DATDA Teacher at Hogwarts. At only 21 she was extremely advanced for her years. She knew incantations people 50 years older could not master, and she was eager to succeed. She was petite in frame yet tall, her raven coloured hair gleamed, tied back neatly in a knot, her green eyes ignited her porcelain skin...she wore dark green robes with french styled boots. A single emerald ring shone on her left hand. Her train had arrived late, so it was straight into the first lesson. Concealing her nervousness she walked into the musty dungeon to the front desk, the class went silent.   
  
'Hello Class,' she said placing her books down 'I'm your new DATDA tutor, my name is...' taking her wand out of her pocket she wrote two words in the air;  
  
'PROFESSOR MARVOLO'  
  
She heard a gasp and a few mumbles of 'Riddle?' 'Is there a problem Class?' she enquired.  
  
A boy with blonde hair put his hand up   
  
'Yes?' 'It's just...that's an unusal name isn't it' he said. 'And...' he looked at a boy in spectacles, smirking he said rather loudly 'Are you familiar with Tom Marvolo Riddle?' she froze, looking straight at the boy she replied 'Of Course'...the class seemed to jump backwards in utter shock 'Who hasn't. Everyone knows about the Chamber of Secrets that fool opened.' she heard many a sigh of relief and turned around to face the blackboard once more.   
  
After Class all of the students left, but one. Who she had learnt was named Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Can I help you Draco?' 'I was wondering, who is your Father? You see my father may know him.' 'My father is Albert Raleigh.' 'But your surname...are you married?' 'No I am not' 'Then how...' 'That, Draco does not concern you. I suggest you leave or you shall be late for Transfiguration.' She regretted being so harsh the moment she said it, she didn't like the look in this boy's eyes...it reminded her of someone...He looked at her with a slightly disgusted look on his face and walked out, slamming the door behind him. A candle fell of a shelf. 


	2. Avoiding the Malfoy's

I quite obviously do not own any of the Harry Potter characters;  
  
Bernadette was avoiding that blonde haired boy as much as possible, she did not however, count on meeting his Father. She was walking through the main corridor when she saw a man with blonde hair tied in a black velvet bow, carrying a cane. She walked around him and avoided his line of sight...but it was too late; 'Miss Marvolo I presume?' he said. she did not want to talk to this man. But she wasn't rude, so she turned to face him. 'You presume correctly...Mr Malfoy?' 'Indeed. My Son has told me much about you' 'He knows nothing of me but my name Mr Malfoy. I do not see how that is possible'. He had a look on his face that said he is not used to being talked back to in that way 'One...presumes things when one hears a familiar name' he sneered 'Then I advise not to presume. As you know nothing which bares any truth.' He gritted his teeth 'Marvolo. There is no explanation but one.' 'You are mistaken. Now if you do not mind I don't intend to be rude but I must take my leave' she said politely and turned to leave. 'I will find out Miss Marvolo' he muttered, loud enough for only her to hear.  
  
Bernadette did indeed hold a secret she wanted to be kept just that, a secret. The nightmares and feeling of misery had haunted her for years and the unbearable loss of control over what happened to her made her feel trapped in darkness. She sat in her warm room and fiddled with the shining ring on her finger. 


	3. Remus Lupin

I quite obviously do not own any of the Harry Potter characters;  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny, Bernadette opened the old stained glass window and look out over Hogwarts beautiful grounds. She felt at home, even though it was only her third day here. There was a knock at the door, embarrassed she pulled her robe around her tighter '...yes?' 'Hello?' '...yes??' the door creaked open and a man stuck his head around the door 'Oh! I'm terrible sorry!' he said and almost hid behind the door. She laughed at his coyness 'It's quite alright, you can come back in' he opened the door and stood there, looking very embarrassed 'I...I was wondering if you knew which room Professor Snape has moved to? I believe I've left some of my belongings in the room when I left, he has the key' 'Oh, no I have the key. That is my Classroom now.' 'Oh!' he exclaimed.  
  
He was a kind looking man with thick tousled dark hair and big brown eyes. He must have been about 30, he was very pale and his clothes were shabby... 'How rude of me...my name is Remus Lupin' he said, holding out his hand 'Bernadette Marvolo' she shook his hand. He didn't freeze or gasp like she'd expected. 'You didn't react' she said quietly 'To what?' 'My name...thank you for that' 'Oh right, yes well...there are many surprising things here. You seem very nice I thought commenting on a name which you must be sick of being ridiculed for would not be very fair' he said kindly, smiling. 'I'm used to being different.' he said looking away. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but felt she should not intrude when he hadn't asked her about her name...'Well, if you give me 10 minutes I'll get the key...I could always get it now of cours...' 'No no! That's no problem, I'll wait downstairs' he smiled and left the room. She was glad she'd met someone who seemed to understand what it's like to feel like an outcast. And he was rather handsome. She suddenly felt a jab of pain in her hand. Of course it was her own fault... 


End file.
